


【哈德】Kiss and Dick

by Verdureee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 哈利想要德拉科的吻而德拉科想要哈利的老二。





	【哈德】Kiss and Dick

***

有时德拉科真的想对着哈利的嘴来一个永久粘贴咒把那两瓣嘴唇永远缝上。

也不是说他完全不喜欢哈利的吻，但是某些时候他真的怀疑救世主的心里住了一个赫奇帕奇，而看在萨拉查的份上，德拉科对赫奇帕奇严重过敏。

就比如上次他和哈利吃完午饭后遇上潘西。他们聊了一会儿，后来格兰芬多急着赶他下午的班，友好地和潘西道了别，然后用手偏过德拉科的脑袋就在他干净的脸颊上啄了一口，声音清脆。

德拉科顿时如遭雷击，寒毛倒竖，下意识地用手捂住他被污染的右半边脸。哈利因为幻影移形错过了潘西那仿佛要被融化了似的恶心叫声，但是德拉科被迫高傲地仰起头颅沐浴潘西像看一只被驯化的兽似的怜悯目光并还击那些恶毒的揶揄。

如果单纯是落在脸颊的亲吻也就算了，德拉科可以勉强理解他的男朋友有属于狮子的领地意识之类的，并勉为其难的暂时接受他的所有权宣誓，但是问题是他们周围所有人都对他们的关系进展程度出现了严重的误判——想想吧，两个原本势同水火的死对头能在众人面前展现出这样卿卿我我的一面，那他们定然是该把该干的不该干的事情全部都干了一遍（或者是很多遍），就是不是老夫老夫也该不日成婚了吧？

然而事实是德拉科到现在连哈利的老二都没见过。德拉科不是没有试过。他试过在格兰芬多凑过来吻他的嘴唇的时候将手伸到哈利的下腹，但是哈利将他的手逮了出来，像是拎出一只不小心钻到裤裆里的雪貂，然后亲吻他的手（恶，他是怎么想到这么恶心的动作的——德拉科又不是什么见鬼的被邀舞的女士）。他试过接完吻后装作弱小可怜又无助的样子软软倚在哈利怀里等他伺机而动，但格兰芬多只是以一种赫奇帕奇式的爱怜目光看着他，好像他是一只不小心伤了翅膀倚在他手心里的鸟（恶心恶心，加倍的恶心）。他甚至试过在格兰芬多搂过他的腰的时候顺势坐到他的腿上，但哈利太过专注于用舌头在他的口腔制造风暴以至于可能甚至没注意到这个姿势有什么不对（该死，德拉科都字面意义的跳上他的老二了）。

德拉科觉得他的屁股和哈利的老二，其中一定有一个有问题。从哈利那些恶心的举动来看，有问题的那个很可能不是他的屁股。

***

太过分了。德拉科不敢相信当波特说一起睡觉的时候他的意思真的是一起睡觉。

他生气得想踢床板又想踢波特的老二。顾及到马尔福的矜持和优雅，他什么都没干只是阴沉着脸生闷气。

哈利在睡梦中从身后将他抱得紧了一点，他沉睡的阴茎轻微地碰到了德拉科的屁股。德拉科身体一僵，一动不动地等身后传来别的动静，但是哈利把他的头埋进了德拉科的脖颈，呼吸弄得德拉科痒痒的，然后又不动了。

德拉科侧过头望着埋在他脖颈里的一头乱发，突然有了一个大胆的想法。

他轻手轻脚地把手伸到自己的裤腰，把睡裤脱了下来。他苍白的脸颊因为自己即将要做的事情而泛起羞耻的红晕。他将自己的身体微微往后靠，直到屁股隔着哈利的睡裤抵上哈利的阴茎。他感觉似乎有一团火在他的两腿之间烧，而那很大程度上并不是由于另一个男孩的温度。他觉得他胃里有千万只蝴蝶，心脏被情欲的小兽抓挠，肺部像一只沉在水里的鸟或跳上陆地的鱼一样缺氧，可是他却不敢大声呼吸。他在哈利睡裤里鼓胀的那团玩意儿上恬不知耻地蹭动着身体，听着布料在他们紧贴的身体间像只偷偷觅食的仓鼠似的窸窣作响。他把头埋进哈利的发间，手放在哈利搭在他腰间的手上，半闭上眼。如果——如果他们真的做爱，会是什么滋味？波特会像这样把头埋在他的颈间，轻柔地搂着他的腰，还是狠狠咬他的脖子，掐着他的腰？他会一把拽下他的裤子，将他的腿粗暴地分开贴在床上从正面贯穿，还是就这样从侧面抓住他一条腿的腿根，让德拉科的腿随着他的每次顶弄在半空打颤？德拉科觉得自己硬起来了，他的性器不舒服地嚷嚷着要从内裤里出去透气，但他不想将它放出来，那实在是——太超过了。天，他觉得自己是如此的肮脏，躺在他的恋人纯洁的怀抱里却幻想着如此下流的画面，想要被他贯穿，想要被他占有，想要在那双燃烧的绿眼睛里烧成一堆快乐的灰烬，想要在那温暖的体温里化成春回大地的第一股流水。

这一切都是波特的错。波特和他那可望而不可即的老二。

德拉科抑制出一声差点脱口的呻吟。波特是硬了吗？他不确定，事实上隔着他的内裤和波特的睡裤，他几乎感觉不到太多东西，但那的确像是他把睡梦中的波特蹭硬了。他稍微加大了磨蹭的力度，急切地想要知道他所感觉到的是不是真的。

然后他听到身后的身体动了动，猛地停下了动作。

该死，他的脸涨得通红，如果波特发现自己在做什么—— 他感到身后的格兰芬多撑起了身子，揭开了被子。

等等，他不是打算下床吧？

然后哈利的动作突然停了下来。德拉科惊恐地意识到他还没拉上自己的睡裤。

哈利温热的手轻轻贴在了德拉科白嫩的大腿后侧，“德拉科？”他不确定地唤道。

我睡着了，疤头。别碰我。

他感觉波特的手在他的大腿上停留的时间颇有些耐人寻味，然后他捡起了德拉科的睡裤，试图抬起德拉科的腿把它装进裤管里。德拉科的腿一抖，这下也装不下去了，只能做出一副悠悠转醒的样子。

哈利看了德拉科晕红的脸两秒钟，急急忙忙解释起来，“呃，德拉科，不是你想象的那——” 他突然停住了，注意到德拉科内裤里明显的勃起和微微的潮湿。

“You are hard,”他说，“Do you need a hand?”

如果德拉科不是在这个场景下，他也许会因为这个双关笑出来。他点了点头，然后波特重新躺下，他的手从德拉科的侧腰伸了过来，滑进德拉科的内裤里，握住了德拉科兴奋的老二。德拉科呻吟一声，朝着哈利的手心挺动着。他低下头就可以看到哈利在他身下的动作。他仔细磨碾过德拉科敏感的顶端，上下撸动着他的性器，直到它又湿又滑，渗出的液体把内裤弄成半透明。他的手伸到了德拉科沉甸甸的囊袋，好奇地托起它们轻轻地揉按。他的另一只手从德拉科的睡衣底下伸了进去，轻柔地抚摸着他的前胸和下腹，像是安抚一只毛全部炸起来的猫。德拉科呼吸急促起来，身体不由自主地向后退找寻着摩擦。

然后哈利往后退开了。 一阵他很早之前在哈利身边就经常有的挫败感侵袭了德拉科。波特从他的身边退开就像拒绝一只伸向他的手一样轻易。

“你不想操我吗？”德拉科嘶嘶道，声音里是他自己都不大理解的恼火和委屈。

“什么？”哈利听起来很惊讶，“但——我以为我们才——你——”

德拉科皱了皱眉，“你被猫咬掉舌头了吗，波特？”

“如果你都没吻过我，我怎么能把我的老二放进你的身体呢？”哈利困惑地说。

“什么？”这次换德拉科惊讶到叫出声，“你——你的舌头待在我的嘴里的时间恐怕比待在你嘴里的时间还长吧，波特？我几乎要以为你想把自己训练成一只摄魂怪了。”

“但那是不一样的，”哈利说，“你亲我和我亲你。”

“有什么天杀的不一样？”

哈利耸了耸肩，脸有点红，“你真的需要我解释这种问题吗？”

“我想不需要，我只是没想到你是这种——波特。所以我们开门见山——我该怎么把你那珍贵的老二放到我纯血的屁股里去？”

哈利咯咯地笑起来，“你得吻我？”

“你真是让人无法忍受。”德拉科翻了个白眼。意料之中的回答。他转过身，轻轻靠近格兰芬多，将自己的嘴唇送了上去，碰了一下哈利的。

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，“我是说情人之间那种。”他的声音低沉下来，呼吸微微有些急促。

德拉科闭上眼睛。这没什么困难的，他想，又不是说我们没接过吻。但波特是对的，亲吻格兰芬多的感觉和回吻确实不一样。他献上自己的吻像献上一颗敏感易碎的心，因为当一个人主动亲吻另一个人的时候，他并不能确定对方会躲开还是迎接（虽然考虑到他们的情况，如果波特避开了德拉科也许会把他咒到下辈子）。他又想到波特那些亲吻，落在他额头的，落在他嘴唇的，落在他脖子的，他嫌弃地避开的，他勉强地接受的，他热烈地回应的。

我为什么没主动吻过他呢？德拉科几乎是惊异了。他想过那么多、那么多见波特的老二的小伎俩，却没有想到他从来没有主动吻过哈利。他缓缓地舔着哈利的嘴唇，然后把舌头伸进哈利的嘴里，轻轻搅动着。格兰芬多几乎顿住了足足几秒，然后急切地把他拉下一个令人窒息的深吻。

“够了吗，波特？”德拉科问。他的嘴唇被咬得红润得让哈利想再啃几口。

“你以后和我道别的时候也都得吻我的脸。”哈利说。

德拉科泛红的脸瞬间黑了下来，“想都别想。”

“我就知道。”哈利说。他听起来倒是一点也不意外甚至有几分愉悦。

德拉科将一条光裸的大腿伸到哈利的腿间，充满暗示性地蹭了一下，“现在可以了吗？”

“当然，如果你愿意让我做的话。”

“我可不会拿我的吻做一场亏本买卖，波特。”德拉科假笑道。

哈利凑过来解德拉科睡衣上的扣子，手指认真地抚摸过他略显苍白的皮肤。德拉科早早地扯下他看不顺眼了很久的哈利的裤子，这让格兰芬多忍不住轻笑起来。吻，更多的吻，然后哈利吸吮着他胸前的突起，用手拨弄着另外一只乳珠，挑逗着德拉科的情欲。德拉科咒骂了一声，然后用腿夹住了哈利的腰。哈利的阴茎在他的下身蹭动着，隔着那条可怜的内裤磨过他的性器和大腿根。他把德拉科翻了个身，把德拉科的内裤剥了下来，极小心地拉开他一条牛奶一样白皙的大腿，然后分开他的臀瓣，将一根手指轻轻往他的后穴送。德拉科不小心颤抖了一下，哈利就停下了动作，又开始用那些令人恶心的吻洗礼他的后腰。德拉科勉力按下另一阵轻颤，担心这会使得格兰芬多又回复到他只会亲亲的幼稚园模式。他动了动身体，将大腿分得更开，双手伸到身后掰开自己的臀瓣。

格兰芬多猛地吸了一口气，德拉科有些得意地笑了。

然后波特亲吻了他左边的臀瓣。操。德拉科从脸红到脖子根，“不要这样，波特，”他说，声音是自己都无法忍受的柔弱可欺。他皱了皱眉，哑声重新说，“就——操我，直奔主题的那种。看在梅林的份上，你从前是不是写论文都跑题？”

哈利轻笑起来，“噢，别让我在这种时候想起我那些胡说八道的羊皮纸。”然后他在德拉科右侧的臀瓣上印上一个对称的吻，仿佛成心要气德拉科一样。

他那根磨磨蹭蹭的手指终于插进去了大半截，轻微地搅动着德拉科的后穴。那感觉有点奇怪却并没有太过分，德拉科扭了扭腰，“再来，快点。”

哈利听话的又加了一根手指进去，不紧不慢地开拓着他的恋人紧窄的肉穴。粉嫩的穴肉被推开又眷恋一般地裹上他的手指，比起德拉科本人倒是来的热烈得多。

他的手指触碰到了让斯莱特林发出一声呻吟的点，然后哈利并住了两根指头，往那处软肉顶弄。德拉科敏感地缩起身体试图躲避，却被哈利搂住了髋部，手指继续边往那里重重地揉按边撑开他。

“操你的，放开我，波特，嗯——变态，施虐狂，毫无廉耻心的两脚兽——”德拉科感觉他的腿开始发软，穴口紧张地收缩起来，他甚至疑心他的穴肉正在像被破开的果肉一样流出水来。他的阴茎抽动起来，然后他高潮在了波特的手指下，十分耻辱的。

“我以为你的骂人水平比这高明，马尔福。”

德拉科因为“马尔福”这个称呼把头埋到了枕头里。

“真的不舒服吗？”哈利用脑袋碰了碰他的脖子，有点担心地问。

德拉科无话可说，只能恨恨地蹭了蹭他说了句继续。

在哈利用三根手指将德拉科的身体翻搅了个遍后，德拉科感觉到另一个身体覆压到了他的身上，他臀缝间的小口被一个灼热的硬物抵着摩擦。哈利在他的老二上抹了不少润滑剂，这使得德拉科被他蹭过的地方都湿乎乎的留下水痕。在他感到不耐之前，哈利缓慢地将前端压进他的肉穴。比起插进德拉科的身体，那更像是钻进去的，他像是水一样把德拉科被进入的部分都填得满满当当。德拉科听到房间里传来一阵阵吸气声，那似乎来自自己，然而格兰芬多的呼吸声消失了。他有些不安地转回头——

哈利的眼睛正紧紧盯着德拉科下半身被进入的部分，德拉科感到自己的脸滚烫起来。“别盯着，你的视线又不能帮你打开我。”

“德拉科，”哈利抬起头看他，目光里有几分请求，“我能——直接进去吗？梅林，你又紧又湿，而且实际上在把我吸进去——”

“闭嘴，波特，”德拉科立马在他说出更多蠢话之前打断了他，“别惺惺作态扮演一个温情脉脉的赫奇帕奇了，那不适合你，我会硬不起来的。”

哈利立马伸手去摸德拉科的下体。事实上德拉科虽然刚刚发泄了一次但被哈利用三根手指抵住前列腺一番抽插还是又处在了半勃的状态。然后哈利终于决定拥抱内心的格兰芬多，在德拉科的身体里一插到底。德拉科呜咽了一声，眼睛里疼出一层水雾。

“抱歉，德拉科，”哈利俯身带着歉意亲吻他的后颈，让德拉科敏感地颤抖起来。德拉科尝试放松他的后穴又重新夹紧，哈利呻吟了一声，一口咬在他的肩膀上。他双手压住了德拉科的肩，阴茎在德拉科的身体里捣弄了起来。德拉科在哈利蹂躏他的前列腺时发出了一声他羞于承认的呻吟，这让他身上的救世主像一辆失控的飞行汽车一样一下下撞击着他，几乎把他的穴口撑到变形。德拉科从未感到如此脆弱。他觉得全世界都站在波特的那边，看着那个拯救了巫师界的男孩干他，帮助那个拯救了巫师界的男孩干他。他身下的床单残忍地惩罚着他柔嫩的乳尖，冷眼看着他像一只发情的猫一样在它身上磨蹭着阴茎。床摇晃着，像一只海浪里的舟，而德拉科是身不由己的随着船的晃动发出水声的水箱。就连重力都站在波特那一边，它让波特每次沉入他的身体都结结实实，让他的囊袋狠狠撞击在德拉科的腿根，撞出一片浅红。他听到自己情色得过头的呻吟和抽泣，听到哈利在他耳边沉重的呼吸，听到哈利的性器如自由坠落一般扎进他的后穴发出的噗嗤声。他在颤抖，像一只行将被声波击碎的玻璃杯，在孕育那最后一声破碎的尖叫，他应该感到害怕甚至屈辱，但他感觉到属于另一个男孩的温热体温和他紧紧环住他的手臂，那像一张过于暖和的鹅绒被让他安心而舍不得踢开。

然后还有那些亲吻，那些无处不在的亲吻。他的后颈，脖子，蝴蝶骨，后腰，几乎没有一处没有被那些细小的亲吻洗礼。

德拉科发现自己开始喜欢它们了。

最终是哈利先有停下来的知觉。他在德拉科发出一声哭叫后停下了动作，将他的脸侧过来，温柔地亲吻他沾水的睫毛。德拉科眨了眨眼睛，有些脱力地勾起小腿用脚跟踢了踢哈利的小腿，“我的屁股操得你的老二这么有感觉吗？”

哈利也跟着眨了眨眼睛，“难道不是应该我问我的老二操得你的屁股这么有感觉吗？”

德拉科翻了个白眼，“随便吧。”

“翻身过来，”哈利拍了拍德拉科被操得很有感觉的屁股（真的，他的后穴现在还在空虚地收缩着），“我想看着你的脸高潮。”

德拉科懒懒地翻过身。他总是跃动着讥诮的灰眼睛因为湿润而显得无辜了不少，从脸到前胸都笼罩在晚霞的颜色里，浅金色的头发难得显得有几分散乱。

救世主的呼吸又停滞了，这是他又要开始说出一些蠢话的前兆，德拉科惊恐地意识到。他试图伸手去捂住哈利的嘴但已经太迟了。

“你真美。”哈利轻声说。

德拉科甚至没有嘲讽哈利贫瘠的词汇的闲心，“波特，”他凶巴巴地说，“别这么形容我，不然你明天醒来也许会发现你身体的某个部分不见了。”

哈利咯咯地笑起来，对这个苍白的威胁不以为意，“喔，你真可爱，德拉科。”

“这个词也不行，谢谢！”德拉科没好气地说。

“呃——那我该怎么赞美你？”哈利好奇地问。

德拉科用他那个被操到神志不清的大脑思考了一下，“你也许可以从‘你有一个邪恶而性感的屁股’开始。”

“你有一个邪恶而性感的屁股，德拉科。”

德拉科脸红了，“呃，就像这样。”他小声说。

“你真可爱。”

“闭嘴！”

“我想要继续操你邪恶而性感的屁股。”

“我告诉你闭嘴了，波特——嗯——”哈利抬起德拉科的腿将它们压在德拉科的前胸重新进入了他被操得微微红肿的后穴。

“我以为这个是正确的赞美。”那个被选中的男孩在德拉科的身体里边挺动边说。

“这也许是你的老二现在还长在你身上的唯一原因。”

“是这样啊——我还以为是因为你的后穴现在吞吃得太开心了。”哈利俯身咬住他殷红的乳珠，德拉科浑身一激灵。

“恶，下流。”德拉科的身体发抖，他马上又要高潮了。

“我能射在里面吗？我真的很想把我的老二深深埋进你的身体里，一股一股灌满你邪恶性感的屁股。”

“射进来——然后别在我的屁股前面加定语了，蠢货。”

德拉科呻吟着高潮了，哈利紧随其后。德拉科感觉自己在被情欲的河水吞没。他浑身上下是那么的潮湿——他身上微微冰凉的是哈利留下的一个个吻，他身体里面温热的是哈利留下的精液，而他下腹和屁股贴着的是他自己流出的那一部分。

“我是你的，德拉科。”哈利亲吻他的脸，德拉科因为高潮后的慵懒甚至无力躲过去。

“可惜了，波特，我不会说‘我也是你的’的。”德拉科假笑道。

“哦，你不需要说这个，我们都知道你是的。”哈利轻柔地衔起他的嘴唇。

德拉科不轻不重地用手臂撞了一下他的前胸，闭着眼回吻他。

在这之后他们中终于没有人需要纠结于吻和老二了。Kiss and dick – just like trick or treat or fish and chip – can sometimes go hand in hand together.

**Author's Note:**

> 磕哈德的Lofter ID是@Verdure，极大概率不大写文。


End file.
